The Demon Within
by Cat's Catnip
Summary: Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, and Pewdiepie find themselves fighting for their survival against their alter-egos, Antisepticeye, Darkiplier and Pewdenheimer. They acquire special powers and some friends along the way to help fight the evil that is trying to take over the bodies and destroy the weak. Will they win? Or will their worst nightmares prevail? (No Septiplier or Jelix)
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Hi, this is Cat's Catnip and I really hope you enjoy this FanFic! I will hopefully update often, but not _too_ often because I actually want to take my time and make this good. Now let's jump right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not personally know Felix, Mark, Jack or any other character in this story. All events came from my little creative brain and they never happened (that I know of). All grammar mistakes are autocorrected messing with me because life wants to be a bitch.**

 **Jack is going to be called Jack and not Sean (Because it will get confusing) and also I am not going to write in his Irish accent so use your imagination.**

 **(Also cursing, swearing, drinking, and other things that corrupt the young mind, so just letting you know.)**

 _ **Now**_ **let's get started!**

(Mark P.O.V)

Mark slowly blinked awake, his eyes adjusting to the darkness that filled his room. He turned his head to his bedside table which sat his laptop, glasses, phone, a lamp, and a digital clock. The clock read exactly 3:00 am. Mark thought that was a bit strange that he had woken up at exactly 3:00 because of no apparent reason, but he brushed it off quickly.

He lay in his bed staring at the dark ceiling for a while, waiting for sleep to overtake him, but no such luck, he was fully awake. He sighed and propped him self up on his elbows and leaned for his nightstand. He slipped on his glasses and grabbed his phone. He turned it on and found himself squinting in the bright spotlight. He could make out missed texts and calls from someone but it was too bright to see who. He blinked a couple times and waited for his vision to adapt. Finally, he could see that most of the calls were coming from Jack, one of his best friends and they other calls coming from Felix, another one of his friends. The texts seemed frantic and he didn't want to read them all. The most recent one was less than 10 minutes ago it read ' Go on Skype now, we need to talk, please!'

Confused and tired he wondered if he could just shake it off until morning but something told him he had to reply. He heaved another sigh and pulled himself into a sitting position. He reached for his laptop and put it on his lap. While it turned on, he heard a pleasant ding from his phone and Mark reached for it, seeing that he had, yet again, another text from Jack.

The new text read, 'REPLY, GOD DAMMIT!' Mark growled under his breath out of annoyance of his friend's pushiness. He was tired and hungry and angry, he didn't deserve this kind of abuse at three O' clock in the morning. Mark furiously texted back a reply of 'I'm going to Skype right now, so chill.'

He took in a deep breath, _it's okay_ _Mark_ , he told himself, _you're j_ _ust tired, after your done talking with the jack you can go back to sleep. He probably wants to tell you about something cool that happened to him, maybe he found a new game to play._ That calmed him down and he went on to Skype. But before he could call Jack he got another text message. It was from Jack again (no surprise there). This one read ' Okay, but include Felix too, this evolves all of us'

Mark shook his head, this man was gonna kill him someday. He opened a group video chat and added Felix and Jack. Almost instantly Jack accepted the call and a few seconds later Felix did too.

"Why is your room so dark?" Jack questioned.

"It's three O'clock in the morning," Mark replied sarcastically.

"Oh, that's why you look like shit, I thought you were high or something," Jack said.

Mark looked at himself in the Skype call. He _did_ look like shit, his hair was a mess, dark circles under his eyes, the rumpled T-shirt, all of it. Jesus! He did look kinda stoned.

"It's only 3 there!" Felix said surprised, "it's lunch time here."

"Same!" Jack commented. Jack lived in Ireland and Felix lived in the UK and the two countries were right next to each other so they were in the same time zone. Mark, unfortunately, was not in the same time zone and had to suffer the early calls from Jack and Felix, but he tried not to let that bother him too much since they were best friends. But now he couldn't deal with this, Jack hadn't pestered him to talk to him in a long time.

"What the hell do you want from me, Jack," Mark said remembering what Jack had wanted to talk about in the first place.

His smile completely wiped off his face, the sparkling in his eyes stopped and was replaced with a sad, almost wistful, look. Felix looked down at his keyboard

"We...we have some bad news." Jack wouldn't meet his gaze

"What do you mean?" Mark said worried and almost scared.

Jack looked up at him and said: "when was the last time you checked your YouTube account?"

"Uhhhh, before I went to bed I guess" he started to get really nervous now, what could have happened to his account that was so bad they had to call him 3:00 in the morning?

"Well check it now" Jack pestered urgently.

Mark picked up his phone and slide the little bar to the right. His home screen popped up and he clicked on the YouTube app. He was getting really tense now, what would be there? What will he find? He ignored the recommend section and went immediately to 'my account'. He took a deep breath and waited for his channel to load. But it was blank. He thought that it was glitching, but then he realized that he was _really_ seeing this, and this wasn't fake. All of his videos were gone. All of his subscribers were gone. All of his charity money was gone. All of his things, just, gone.

His blood ran cold and his heart dropped. How could this had happened, it was like someone had robbed him of his most valuable and precious things, he couldn't comprehend. Since May 26, 2012, he had earned 16.5 million subscribers, 5 billion views, and raised 1 million dollars for charity, but now that had all disappeared. He felt like he was being sucked into a black hole, he was caving in on himself, and no light could escape.

 **Wow, I was _not_ expecting that! (well, of course, I did, I wrote it!). But you get my point.**

 **Will update soon! Bigger things happening in the future (so be ready for some level 1 shit)**

 **And thank you guys so much for reading, and if you liked it, PUNCH the favorite button in the FACE, like a BOSS! Reviews all around *was-poosh* *wa-poosh*. Thank you guys, and I will see you dudes *dramatic pause* _in the next chapter!_**

 ** _'What an amazing outro of a story, how creative!'_**

 **Why thank you! You're too kind, honestly!**

 **(I should stop).**

 **-Cat's Catnip**


	2. I'm Coming To You

**Why hello there! Back so soon? Just couldn't get enough of me, huh? Well, I have some more 'boss' writing skills coming your way so let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not know (personally) any of the characters in the story, which saddens me.**

 **(Jesus, does anyone know if we have to put a disclaimer in _every_ chapter? Is it for legal reasons, because I only do it because everyone else does it and I don't want to be hunted down or whatever.)**

Jack (P.O.V)

Jack watched as Mark slowly realized what he had called him for. He face went pale and he stared at his phone screen. He let out a small breath.

His face was the exact same when he realized his channel practically disappeared also. There was nothing left but his username and his picture of Septic Sam. Felix had called him to tell him that his channel and Mark's channel were gone also. He checked online to see if it was true and it sadly was. He checked other bigger channels to see if they were affected, Smosh was fine, NigaHiga was alright, Shane was cool. They seemed to be the only ones damaged.

Jack had felt sad at first, then he felt mad because he had worked so hard to get where he but and now felt sad all over again looking at Mark's broken brown eyes, YouTube had meant so much to all of them, it was a chance to be them and now it has been taken away.

"Mark, I'm so sorry. It happened to all of us." Felix said quietly

"Really?" Mark picked up his head in after a few seconds of silence. "Do you know what happened?"

"I'd say we got hacked," Jack said shaking his head in disgust.

"I'm no hacking expert or anything, but, I don't know how someone can take away all of our subscribers and stuff." Felix countered.

Mark groaned, "how am I going to get all of my videos back? It took _years_ to make them all."

Jack thought of an idea. "Well, they have to have our videos on some type of archive right? I mean nothing really gets _deleted_ when it comes to the internet."

"Tru," Felix commented looking at Mark.

"Maybe we should go to the YouTube headquarters and get our stuff back." Jack purposed.

"What!" Mark yelled, " can't we just call them? You don't need to fly all the way to San Bruno just for something like that!"

"Mark, this is our fucking _life,"_ Jack said, starting to get angry again. "We can't just fix it over a phone call, plus, I want answers, _now!"_

Felix nodded, agreeing with him. Mark groaned again and rubbed his face with his hands. He knew he was tired and he was probably pushing him too far, but, he had to do what he had to do. He would fly to the corners of the Earth to get his channel back, that's how much it meant to him.

"Isn't, like, a 10-hour flight from Ireland to California?" Mark said wearily.

"Yeah, and an extra 30 minutes from the UK." Felix said, "but we aren't _really_ going to California, right?"

No one answered, " _right?"_ he repeat

"Guys, I feel like there is something deeper than some hacker messing with us." Jack said slowly "It's something big, I can feel it. And if we don't find out what it is, it can hurt a lot more things than our YouTube channels."

Everyone froze for a second. Jack could tell that they were processing what he had said. Mark was the first one to snap out of it.

"I agree with Jack, this is our _life,_ we have to fix it," Mark said with a strong determined voice.

Jack's heart skipped a beat. Mark was on his side! He then looked expectedly a Felix.

"W...what!? Why are you looking at me?" Felix stuttered from being put on the spot.

"Are you gonna' help us, or not?" Mark said, his voice unwavering.

"Wait." Felix paused for a bit " you want me to fly to California _now?_ I didn't even prepare any videos, or..."

"Who are ya' gonna' make videos for?" Jack said sarcastically, stopping him mid-sentence " last time I checked you had 0 subscribers."

Felix looked like he had gotten slapped in the face. "Alright, I'm in. But if you guys fuck up, I'm out." Anger flashed in his blue Swede eyes.

Mark grinned. " I'll pick you guys up at LAX, just text me when you get there"

"Cool" jack said smiling and he exited the group chat. His smile faded as he looked at his blank YouTube account. He opened a new tab to available flights, anger surging through his body.

" _I'm coming, and when I get there, I'll beat the shit out of the person who did this."_ Jack thought as he bought the next plane tickets to LA.

 **Oooooooh! That's the end of chapter 2, I thought I'd never finish it! Well, anyway, did you enjoy?**

 **Don't get too comfortable with these lovey/dovey talks because shits' about to hit the fan!**

 **-Cat's Catnip**


	3. When Darkness Comes To Play

**What a creepy** **chapter** **name,** **huh? I know, I made it myself *cough, cough*. Anyway, enjoy chapter three! Because I wasn't lying when I said shit was gonna hit the fan!**

 **Note: It might not get** **_too_** **crazy. So, yeah.**

 **Another Note: I don't know Mark, Jack or Felix. And this never happened, blah, blah, blah. (I'm starting to sound like a broken record.)**

 **Can we just get to the story?**

 **' _Sure'_**

 **Okay, let's go then.**

(Felix P.O.V.)

Felix's first thought was, ' _What am I gonna tell Marzia?'_ He had made a promise to fly to California to help fix his YouTube account. But his girlfriend didn't know that he couldn't just leave her alone here, what kind of caring boyfriend would do that!

 _'Well, she won't really be alone.'_ Felix pondered ' _She has the pugs. And anyway, you already bought the tickets, and Marzia been alone before, she'll be fine!.'_

Felix took a deep breath. If all goes well, she would support his decision to leave. Alright, here we go.

"Marzia?" Felix whispered opening the door to their bedroom ajar. No response.

Felix poked his head in. "Marzia!" He hissed louder. Again, no response. He looked on the bed to find Marzia's sleeping form lying there. She must be taking a nap! The Swedish man felt relieved that he didn't have to go through an awkward conversation with her, but what will he do now? He didn't want to wake her up, and his flight left in a few hours, he had to get to the airport.

After a few seconds of thinking, he decided to write her a note.He quickly scrawled out something on the back of an empty envelope and stuck it on the fridge, hopefully, she would see it when she woke up. He refilled Edgar and Maya's food and water dish. They looked up at him with their cute pug faces, like they knew he was leaving.

"I'll be back soon" he promised them, but deep inside of him he knew that he might not be. He picked up his small suitcace and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He packed a week's worth of clothes, his phone, and a few other essentials.

Felix walked out onto the porch, and felt the cool air flow through his hair. He called an uber to drive him to the airport, he didn't want to take his own car because Marzia will need to use it. God, he felt bad for leaving Marzia, but he had to do this, no turning back. He made promises,he had to fulfill them.

The wind sent a chill down his back, and a voice whispered in his ear.

 _'Are you sure you want to do this?'_ Felix jumped and looked around. The voice had a rouph German accent to it. No one was near him, he was alone, he might just be emotional and imagining it.

He swallowed hard, straining his ears to hear the voice again, but there was nothing. While he was waiting for the Uber to come he was getting chills and becoming more paranoid every second that went by. The voice was gone but he could feel it watching him, waiting for him to mess up.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the car showed up and Felix practically jumped him, wanting to leave that haunting feeling behind him. But it seemed to follow him all the way to the airport.

(Mark P.O.V.)

Mark ran his hand through his red dyed hair. Felix and Jack would be there around 1 in the afternoon, so the half Korean had plenty of time to 'freshen' up and get ready for the day. He sighed loudly and slipped out of bed, gently putting his computer on his desk. He felt a little dizzy getting out of bed too quickly, but it wore off.

He dragged his feet to the bathroom and lazily turned on the faucet. The water gushed out of the silver metal spout. Mark cupped his hands under the cold liquid and splashed it on his face, feeling it chase away the tiredness. He then got a hand towel and wiped away the water from his eyes. Looking up in the mirror he saw a shodowy figure in the corner of his room.

It seemed to be made of smoke, it's dark skin shifting a swirling. It's eyes glowed a bright red and it had feathery raven black hair. It seemed familiar to Mark for a second but he was too scared to think, the only thing he could do was slam the bathroom door shut, locking the terrifying monster/ghost out.

He slowly backed up to the corner of the room. His heart thumped in his chest and his breath was coming out in short gasps like a fish. He waited for the door to open and the dark ghost to come creeping in, but it never did. After a few minutes his heart slowed and his breath went back to normal. He shook his head and began to walk toward his shower. He wanted to forget what had just happened and focus on more important things.

He took a deep breath and began to slip off his clothes. He turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the hot water fall onto his bare back. He sighed and all of his muscles relaxed. He ran his hands through his hair to make sure it was completely wet before he scrubbed it with shampoo (color safe, of course, he didn't want to ruin the red dye in his hair. He actually thought that the color looked good on him and it also matched with his YouTube logo, so he wanted to keep it for as long as he could).

He closed his eye and leaned his head back in the light stream of steaming water. He washed his scalp and hair full of shampoo. He was beginning to forget about his troubles when he heard a loud noise come from behind the locked door of the shower. He froze again and quickly wiped away the soap and water away from his eyes with his towel. He carefully stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist.

He opened the door hesitantly and stepped into his clean bedroom. Well, it wasn't clean anymore, the bed sheets were astrewn across the floor, his clothes were ripped up and in a large piles. All of his things were a mess.

"What the hell happened?" Mark muttered in disbelief to himself.

He looked around. "Oh, god..." He whispered. He slowly leaned down and picked up his broken computer. It was fully snapped in half and there was a big hole through the screen. _Who could have done this?_ He thought

 _"Oh, Mark,"_ a voice said behind him. _'only if you knew all of it, it would make this so much easier. But, I guess it would make this less fun so...goodbye!"_

Mark turned around just to see something dark hurtling toward him. He flinched and the thing caught him in the face. He cried out and fell on the ground. His face hurt and he could feel blood tricking down his face. The dark figure loomed over him, he now knew why it looked so familiar.

"Y...y...you..." Mark snarled.

The figure lauphed and raised his hand. Mark braced himself for another blow.

" _See you when you wake up!"_

Suddenly everything went black.

 **Heeeeyyyyy! How are you? Good? Good! I'm doing fine, thank you!**

 **Sorry this took so long but, hey, its finished! (Thank God!)**

 **More on the way!**

 **I think I'm using to many exclamation points!**

 **K, bye!**

 **-Cat's Catnip(!)**


	4. Crossing Paths With The Second Self

**Hey! This chapter is gonna be good (I hope).**

 **Am I doing good, is my writing interesting? I will try read over it and fix the problems where the story doesn't make sense, or the plot isn't smooth, but sometimes I mess up. So I will love your input!**

 **I have nothing else to say but big thanks for all the people who read, review and favorite this, it makes my day! :')**

 **Let's get right into so I don't ruin the mood!**

(Jack P.O.V)

Jack was annoyed. It was two thirty in the afternoon and Mark wasn't here to pick him up. He had landed at around 1 and texted Mark the moment he had gotten off the plane. Felix's plane was delayed an hour so he should be here soon.

He heaved a sigh, he was standing with his back against the wall near the guy's bathroom watching all of the people getting on and off their planes. No one had recognized him. He was used to fans running up to him and asking him if he was jacksepticeye. But no one came. He got a lot of side looks, probably because of his neon green hair, so out of self-consciousness, he put his signature gray flat cap on.

He hoped Mark hadn't bailed on him. Mark promised to pick him and Felix up. Doubts started to swirl around in his head; ' _What if I'm at the wrong place? Why isn't he replying to my calls and texts? What if something is wrong? Did I come on too strong? Am I gonna die?'_

Jack shook his head in confusion. Why would he think that he was going to die? Something was not right here. That didn't sound like him at all.

Suddenly he lurched over, clutching his head. His brain seemed to be pounding against his skull. People looked at him worried. The ground swayed beneath him. His vision blurred and he broke into a cold sweat. He collapsed onto the ground. His breathing was ragged and he gasped for air. People swarmed around him asking him questions that seemed to melt together in white noise. All he could hear was his own heart beating and the blood roaring in his ears.

He blacked out.

He opened his eyes and he was in a dark room. He couldn't see anything. His ears strained to hear something, but there was nothing.

"Where the fuck am I?" He shouted. His words faded into the darkness.

A shrill laughter pierced the air " _Oh,_ _Jack, people did think you were funny, it's a rather shame you can't get out your little camera so you can post this and let millions of people watch you struggle."_

Realization dawned on the Irish man, how did he know about his channel when everyone seemed totally oblivious to him. He began to put the pieces together and the results made Jack mad. "You took away my channel, you bitch, this isn't a fucking joke anymore!" He growled. he hated to be tricked, and this seemed like some sick humor even for a classic fail video.

 _"Well, it wasn't all me, of course. And, no, Jack, this isn't a silly prank_ ." the voice took a dark turn. Jack felt a chill run down his back, how did this guy know what he was thinking? He has to be totally bonkers!

Jack's eyes darted around. The voice seemed to be all around him. So it _was_ him that took his life away. And what does he mean 'it wasn't all me', did someone else help him.

"Who the fuck are you, and why am I here!" Jack shouted into the darkness. He desperately needed answers, he didn't know what this sicko was capable of, and he didn't want to find out either.

" _Oh, Jack! you have so much to learn. Hehe, I am going to love to see your face when you realize..."_

 _"_ Realize what?" Jack's voice wavered in the unknown, he was worried now.

 _"That I am you, of course!"_ A dark green mist swirled in front of Jack. Jack stepped back hesitantly as a figure formed in front of him. His mouth dropped open, he had seen fanart and some fan related fiction about this person, but he never knew he was real. It was...it was...

"Antisepticeye" Jack whispered in disbelief.


	5. Coming Together with New Horrors

**Hey, guys! Sorry for that weird cliffhanger thing in the last chapter. I had taken a long break from writing and my document expired so I will just pick up where I left off.**

 **Also, thank you so much for the views! 700+! I didn't think I could get that many! Also, I can't believe Jack and Mark jumped into the whole Anti/Dark persona for Halloween!**

 **Disclaimer: (You get the drill) *Chants legal stuff***

 **Alright, let's get into it!**

"Antisepticeye" Jack whispered in disbelief.

Anti came into view, he wore a sweatshirt just like his, but instead a dark shade of green. He wore dark ripped jeans and chains drooped from his belt. His ears were extremely pointy with his signature gauges in. But the most sickening part was his eyes, they were pitch black with glowing green irises.

Anti cackled "you aren't as dumb as you look"

Jack all the sudden laughed. Anti looked confused and shocked at his sudden outburst. "Now this is the funniest dream I have ever had! At first, I thought you were serious! Jeez, I must be tired!"

Anti snarled "You think this is a dream? This will be your worst nightmare!" Anti flashed a menacing grin at Jack "Just watch".

Anti waved his hand in the darkness, leaving behind a cloud of green. It swirled around until it showed an image that left Jack speechless. It looked like a dark figure standing over the unconscious body of his friend Mark. Jack gawked at the green mist in disbelief as Anti stepped closer to Jack.

"Oh, is it still a dream to you now, Jack?" He whispered in his ear.

"What have you done to him?" Jack murmured.

"Oh, why, I haven't done anything to him." Anti said in a mocking tone "He did it to himself."

"What have you done to him?" Jack roared.

"Now, now, don't act that way. As I said, I didn't do anything, that isn't my job."

"What do you mean, 'not my job'?"

"What I mean is, he has his own monster to ruin his life, and I'm here to ruin yours."

With a dark smirk, everything erupted into green flames.

(Felix P.O.V)

Jetlagged and tired, Felix had finally gotten off his plane. He wanted to just lay down and go to sleep, but he had to find Jack and Mark. Mark had probably picked Jack up already and were waiting for him. He sent Mark a quick text and walked down to pick up his suitcase at the baggage claim.

Waiting for his stuff, a large wailing from an ambulance got his attention. A red and white truck pulled up and a few men climbed out carrying a stretcher. Felix followed a few people who were drifting over to a large crowd. The tired Swede tried to push his way through to see what was going on. But as the group parted to let medics through, he caught a glimpse of a man sprawled across the ground. He, unfortunately, knew the man, it was Jack.

"Jack!" he yelled. He now forcefully shoved people aside, trying to get to his friend. People yelled and gave him angry glares. He finally reached him when the medics pushed him back.

"Min vän!" Felix protested.

"Sir, you need to get back", The medic commanded. Felix looked desperately at his friend as he was lifted onto the stretcher. His face was a pale shade of gray and his hands hung limply from his sides

"But-"

His reply was cut short. "Sir, this man needs to go to the hospital, if you want to see him there, you need to follow the ambulance using your own transportation."

People stared at him, some whispered. He began to feel extremely uncomfortable. The attention was suddenly off of him when Jack quickly sat up, his eyes wide. People stepped back in shock as the English man began to mumble things no one could understand. A Spanish lady next to Felix called Jack a "Diablo" and a young child started to cry.

Jack turned and stared into the Swedish man's eyes. They seemed to glow like blue crystals. "Mark" he breathed. Felix could only stare back in shock, his mouth open. He tried to say something, but his voice wouldn't work.

"Alright people, I needed you to give us space." The medic yelled. The watchers shuffled back, murmuring theories to each other. Felix stood there alone, looking down at his shoes.

"Hey" He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a female cop with big green eyes looking pityingly back. "You can ride with me."

Five minutes later he was riding shotgun in a police car.

"So, what's your name?" the officer asked to break the awkwardness.

"Felix, yours?"

"Sierra" she replied. She looked at him. "You aren't from around here, are you?"

Felix sighed. "I actually came from the UK."

"Wow, what brings you to sunny California?"

"My friends" He motioned to the ambulance they were following that contained Jack.

"Oh."

They were silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Once Felix was dropped off at the hospital, he had to wait for at least thirty minutes before he could see Jack. They told him that he could have no visitors until he was properly diagnosed and treated.

He bounced his knee up and down. He was not patient when it came to these things. When they called his name he practically jumped out of his seat and rushed to the room.

Jack sat upright in his bed, nibbling on a saltine cracker. He then placed it on a tray beside him when Felix entered. The room was like any other hospital room, pure white, clean and sterile. The only pop of color and vibrancy was coming from the small Irish man.

"J..Jack, what happened?" Felix asked, kneeling at the side of his bed

Jack looked down at his hands folded in his lap. "I felt a lot of pain, then I seemed to pass out, and I had the worst dream."

"What was it about?" he urged him.

Jack proceeded to tell him about the time when he passed out, to the time when Anti had shown Mark getting hurt.

"Woah" Felix whispered after a few seconds of processing what he had heard.

"What about you? Did you have anything bad happen to you?" Jack questioned.

Felix then proceeded to tell Jack about the evil voices and the haunting presence he had felt on his way there.

Jack was quiet for a minute. "Do you think it is true?"

"What's true?"

"All of this thing happening to us, and that Mark could be very injured at the moment."

"Well, there would be only one way to find out," Felix said uneasily.

Jack looked out the window.

 _Not if it is too late,_ he thought.

 **Finally, I am done with this chapter!**

 **Apologize for any grammar mistakes!**

 **(Do people even read these author notes?)**

 **-Cat's Catnip (A.K.A "Sierra")**


	6. The View of Their Nightmares

**Sup, how y'all doing? Let's get right into this!**

 **1000+ views! You guys are amazing!**

 **(Author note: None of these events actually happened. Plus, on a different note, and I am writing this on Thanksgiving break, just wanted you to know.)**

 **(Author note pt. 2: So I went to check out Wattpad and it is huge! There are so many stories on there! Idk if I should start writing over there. I'm pretty used to FanFiction's layout, and I never used Wattpad before. Maybe I'll try it out?)**

(Jack P.O.V)

After a long discussion with a doctor, Jack was free to leave. The doctor had told him that passing out was just the lack of sleep, the riding on the plane for long hours, and stress. But Jack and Felix knew better.

* * *

The two men stepped outside of the hospital. The air was warm and dry, but Jack felt cold. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was staring at them. All of the things happening to him couldn't be fake, they were too real. Felix saw that he was uncomfortable, so he hailed a cab

The ride to Mark's house didn't help his paranoia. He kept thinking about how Felix felt something and how Mark got hurt from the smokey figure. What had Anti said again? " _...He is fighting his own demons..."_ What had he meant by that? Suddenly, he remembered how Mark had his own dark persona, 'Darkiplier' was his name. That was probably what Mark's 'demon' is. But what about Felix? What alter-ego did he have? After a few minutes of hard thinking, he couldn't think of anything, maybe Felix had just imagined the voices?

He looked over at the Swedish man, he didn't seem like a crazy person that would make up voices in his head. But with all that happened today, he felt a little crazy himself.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Jack asked a weak Mark.

"Uh, yeah, I think I'll be alright," Mark mumbled

Felix and Jack had walked into Mark's house to find him half-naked, unconscious, and on his bedroom floor. After waking up with a splash of cold water to the face, Mark had told them what happened.

"Wow." Felix murmured after Mark was done with the story.

"Um, anything else you want to add?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, actually", color rose to Mark's cheeks "Can I change?"

(Mark P.O.V.)

After Mark had kicked Jack and Felix out of his room, he closed the door and put on something more comfortable.

 _Oh god,_ Mark thought, _good_ _thing I had a towel around me, It would've been really awkward to be found nude_ _on the floor._

While he combed his hair, he remembered something he hadn't told his friends before.

"So,guys,." Mark said to Felix and Jack as he walked out of his room. "I forgot to tell you something about Dark." The European men looked at him with their full attention. "I kinda knew Dark before this all happened-"

"What!" Felix yelled, interrupting him, "You knew about him and didn't tell us?!"

"Well, he did stuff to me before, but nothing this bad!" Mark said, rising to his own defense, confused by Felix's sudden outburst.

"But, you still didn't tell us about a fuckin' monster following you around?!" Felix argued.

"Not everything in my life is your fucking business!" Mark countered.

"Why do think you are better than everyone else!"

"When the fuck do I act like that!"

"All the fucking time, but your ego is so far shoved up your ass, you can't fucking see straight!"

Mark's fists clenched at his sides _What the fuck is this guy's problem? Why does have to fight with me?_

 _"_ Do you want your ass whooped?" Mark growled.

"I'd like to see you try, Asian man!" Felix challenged.

Before he could land a blow on the Swedish punk's face, Jack stepped in and pushed them apart.

"Can't you guys realize that they are controlling you? Come on, you can't let them win, turn your anger towards them, not each other!"

Mark's anger left his body, he looked up at an ashamed looking Felix.

"He's right," Felix said, sitting down on the couch.

"Uh, sorry man," Mark said awkwardly rubbing neck after the argument that they just had.

"It's okay, I just kinda snapped."

"Wait, Mark, how did you know Dark?" Jack asked changing the conversation.

"I, uh, had some trouble with him for a couple years now, he would only do small stuff, like knock over things, and scare me." Mark shook his head. "Then he kinda' disappeared for a few months... and now he's back."

"Oh, I never had any problems with Anti." Jack turned to Felix. "So, who were the voices you heard?"

"Honestly, I don't know, it was definitely male, with a fake sounding German accent."

"Fake sounding German accent?" Mark questioned. "Who could that be?"

He shrugged "I have no idea."

Jack asked the question that was on the three men's mind, "So, what do we do now?

No one answered.

Then Felix let out a blood-curdling scream.

(Dark P.O.V)

It was a warm day out. The sun was at its full height and not a cloud in the sky. He hated it. He'd much rather stay in the shadows, but he had a job to do, he had to wake up an old friend.

He walked down a busy street, he was never fond of Los Angles, it had too many people. He drifted right through them, adults couldn't see him, kids were the problem. A little girl was lagging behind her family, jumping from crack to crack on the sidewalk. She jerked her head up and froze, looking right into his eyes. Dark smiled and reached his hand out to her. The little girl screamed and ran to her father, pointing at where he had been standing, yelling about a black ghost. By the time the dad turned around, Dark was already gone.

* * *

He walked down a dark alleyway. His hood was flipped up, and his hands in his sweatshirt's pocket. The sun was setting, he could really go for a blunt right now. A cold breeze ruffled his black hair, something was coming.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his mouth and pulled him back, he felt a cold blade to his adam's apple. Dark balled up his fists and elbowed the attacker in the gut, sending him stumbling back. He turned, about to land another blow, but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Anti?" He said surprised.

"Miss me?" The green demon said with a grin, still hunched over, clutching his stomach.

"Why the fuck would you attack me!" Dark yelled at him, the shock gone.

"I didn't recognize it was you, master," Anti said with mock innocence.

"Don't call me that" Dark growled.

"Whatever you say... sir." Anti smiled knowing just how to push his buttons.

Dark pushed him against the wall, he could feel his black aura around him pulse with annoyance. "I've about had it with you, Anti" he yelled.

"Wait, remember when I took all of Mark's, Felix's and Jacks subscribers away earlier?"

"Yes," Dark said with impatience, "Your point?"

"Well, Jack and Felix are on their way here. The stupid fuckers took the bait."

"Really?" Dark said with a grin, letting Anti go.

"Yes, and I also woke Pewdenheimer up," Anti said, fully proud of himself.

"What? How?"

"Oh, you know." Anti said slyly, "Some mortal sacrifices."

"Well, you aren't as dumb as you seem." Dark said as he turned away, "Walk with me, Anti, I have a job for you."

Anti jogged to catch up "Yes?"

"So, when Jack gets off his flight, I want you to toy with him, I do not want him killed, understand?"

Anti pouted "Why, not?"

"Because, it will interfere with my plans, so no death."

"But I want a body, I can't be a glitch anymore."

"We will all get our bodies soon. Now I have to go, remember the plan, no death."

"Where will you be going?"

"Well, I need to give Mark an early visit. Oh, and make Pewdenheimer knows the plan, we don't want Felix left out of the fun."

"Yes, sir," Anti said with a smile. The air warmed around him, and suddenly Anti disappeared, off to his task.

Dark walked out of the alley, and onto a busier street.

 _'Oh, Markimoo, I can't wait to see you again.'_

* * *

 **New year's resolution: Better upload** **schedule**

 **:)**

 **-Cat's Catnip**


	7. Finding New Friends

**2017 goals for rest of the story:**

 **Will update regularly, full chapters will be uploaded at a time, no more random updates and grammar mistakes.**

 **It will be finished by 2018!**

 **Shout out to D C JoKeR H S, she's been here since the beginning, you da best!**

(Jack P.O.V)

"Oh, god, Felix!" Jack cried out as Felix dropped to the floor. He bent down to help him up. Felix turned at him with dark black eyes, he lunged at him with arms outstretched. He felt fingers close around his neck. "F...F...elix, p...l..e...ase." He gasped. His body went into panic mode as he couldn't get enough oxygen.

His lungs felt like they were on fire, the edges of his vision were starting to fade. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of him and he sucked in a big breath. The ground swayed beneath him, he could see Mark dragging Felix away.

"Runter von mir, du dreckiger Asiat!" Felix yelled as he struggled. Except it didn't sound like him, it sounded like someone else was talking through him, the voice seemed to echo.

"Felix" Mark yelled "Snap out of-" Mark was cut off from Felix's firm fist to the face. He had got him from his flailing around, Felix didn't look strong, but he could pack a punch. Mark released him, clutching his nose, fresh blood poured between his fingers.

When Mark was distracted, Felix slammed him to the ground and proceeded to choke him like he did to Jack.

"No!" Jack screamed. He couldn't move from the shock. Mark's body convulsed as he gasped for air, his lips began to turn blue.

A flash of color caught his eye, an object came flying in out of nowhere. Except when Jack looked closer, it wasn't an object, it was a human. The man, about his height, grabbed Felix by the back of his shirt and flung him across the room with inhuman strength. Jack watched in horror as the man walked over the unconscious Felix to finish the job.

"Wait, don't hurt him, he's a friend!" The man turned to face him "Wait a sec-" The man wore a pale yellow button up, pink bow, gray suspenders and tan khakis. But the most oddest thing about him was the pink handlebar mustache. "You're Wilford Warfstache!" Jack's mouth dropped open.

Wilford chuckled "Ah, yes, and you must be Jack." He winked "I have been wanting to interview you for some time now, but, your friends seem to be the more urgent option." He turned back to Mark "He should be fine, Pewdenheimer didn't crush any of his airways."

"Wait, Pewdenheimer?" Jack's mind seemed to be spinning from all of the events that had happened in the last few minutes

"He is the daimon of Felix," Wilford explained

"So, Anti is my demon?"

"No, _daimon_ not demon."

"Huh?" Jack said, confused.

"A daimon is like a spirit serving as a guardian, I am Mark's good daimon, Dark is the evil one. Daimons can sway your opinion and tell you things that may or may not be true." Wilford explained.

"Why are they here? Why are they attacking us?"

"They want your bodies."

"What!" Jack said, shocked.

"They don't want to be entities anymore."

"But, how can they take our bodies?"

"They need to kill you," Wilford said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do want to take our bodies?" Jack questioned.

"I wouldn't have saved him if he didn't."

From across the room, Felix groaned and sat up, he saw Mark and Jack. "Oh, god." he sobbed "I didn't know what happened, I..I...I couldn't control myself, I'm sorry"

"It's okay," Jack said to the Swedish man. "It wasn't your fault." He quickly explained what Wilford had told him.

"We are going to die, Jack."

"Why do you say that?" Jack replied, concerned.

"We can't fight against them! They are too strong, look at us, do you think we can fight a bunch of ghosts!?"

Wilford walked over, "Oh, I didn't come alone. Remember, you have your own special gifts as well as your own good damions."

"If I have a good damion, where is he?" Felix asked.

"You need to focus." Wilford began to explain. "I only came because Mark _wanted_ me to come. Now you have to do the same."

"But who do we focus for?" Jack inquired.

"Shh, they will come to you, now close your eyes."

Jack did what he was told. He seemed to float away into his thoughts.

 _"Hello?"_ He said in his mind. No reply. He dug deeper. _"Hello!"_ He demanded more urgently. He thought hard on who his good alter-ego could be, but none sprung to mind.

A voice suddenly echoed back, it had a horrible sounding German accent. "Hello?", it replied.

At first, Jack thought it was Hitler Pewdiepie who had taken over, but then he realized who it was.

"Dr. Schneeplestein?"

"Ah , Yes zat would be me, Dr. Schneeplestein, real doctor from doctor college with an MD, PhD, MVP, FFS. I am ze best doctor in ze world." Dr. Schneeplestein looked just like him, but he wore a long white lab coat with a blue surgeon cap.

"Um, hi, Dr. S, I need you to come to the real world with me. You see, Anti is trying to take over-"

"Yes, yes." Dr. Schneeplestein waved his hands impatiently. "He iz trying to take over your body. I know, I know."

"Well, will you help me?" Jack begged.

"Why, yes ov course, Anti tries to tell me I am not real doctor! Ba! What does he know! I will show him!"

"Great!" Jack replied although he wished he had made up a cooler alter-ego. Dr. Schneeplestein didn't seem like the most reliable person. But he was better than nothing.

* * *

(Mark P.O.V.)

When Mark woke up, he was lying on the ground on the living room, his neck and lungs felt slightly burned. He looked around, and for some reason, he seemed to see double. There was two Felix's and two Jack's. Confused, he sat up. Then, seeing him awake, they all rushed over.

"Step aside!" One of the Jacks said. " I am a real doctor!"

The Jack in a white lab coat and a blue cap pulled out a black stethoscope and stuck the chest piece on Mark's forehead.

"I cannot hear a heartbeat!" The doctor Jack cried.

"Move!" One of the Felix's yelled. He wore a plaid flat cap and a camo outfit. "I'm Beast Master 64, I have had this same problem before, just hold still." He lifted a crossbow at Mark's face.

"No, no, no!" The regular Jack yelled pushing the bow of its target. "Sorry Mark, this is Dr. Schneeplestein, Beast Master 64, and Wilford Warfstache. They are the good side of us, they are here to help."

"Right," Mark said eyeing Beast's weapon warily.

"Oh, and we also have a surprise for you," Felix said. He pulled out a small brown wooden box from behind his back and handed to him. Mark looked closer and realized that is wasn't just a box, it also had eyes, a small mouth, and arms.

"Tiny Box Tim!" Mark whooped.

"Yeah, Sam and Stephano are here too!" Jack replied picking up on his excitement. He then saw a green floating eye over Jack's shoulder and a 4-foot tall golden man next to Felix.

"That's awesome!" Mark said, standing up, he almost forgot about the evil that was trying to get them killed. "Wait." Everyone in the room looked at him. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I was thinking that we go find Anti, Dark, and Pewdenheimer, and go destroy them once and for all," Wilford chimed in.

They all looked so determined, unfortunately, he knew something they didn't.

And the secret seemed to be tearing him apart.

 **I'm keeping my promise! Only full chapter are being uploaded!**

 **If you are wondering what videos Dr. Schneeplestein and Beast Master 64 are from they are JSE Power Hour & Pewd's Pokemon Go vids.**

 **I had a lot of fun making this, I needed to do a lot of research (Like watching JSE and Pewdiepie videos). Also, I'm super tired, if there is any plot mistakes or things that don't make sense, I'll fix them :)**

 **If y'all have any FanFic ideas for Markiplier/Jacksepticeye/Pewdiepie, PM me, _maybe_ I'll make a story out of it?**

 **Love you guys! Thanks for the support!**

 **(I'm soooo tired.)**

 **-Cat's Catnip**


	8. Separations

**I can't wait for the moment when I label this story as "complete", but also, I'll feel kinda sad that it is over. I have really loved writing this and I realized that this will be the first story I ever complete. I usually write stuff and just leave it, but you guys have kept me motivated, thank you.**

 **That last cliffhanger, you guys didn't like that XD. Don't worry all will be revealed soon. *Laughs crazily***

(Dark P.O.V.)

"HE WHAT!" Dark shouted slamming his foot on the ground. His black aura began to pulse, toxic smoke began to curl off of him, worming its way across the floor.

"Wilford came out of nowhere," Pewdenheimer explained with a thick German accent.

"Oh, if I find that son of a bitch, he will pay!" Dark growled. The thick black smoke began to wrap around Hitler Pewds ankle.

"Beast Master 64 and Dr. Schneeplestein were summoned too." he said eyeing the deadly vapors of gas that was now up to abdomen.

"I gave you one job!" Dark snarled, "knock Felix, Mark, and Jack out, then bring them here? Is that too much to ask?"

"No, sir."

"Then why didn't you do it!" Dark roared. The smoke that was wrapped around his waist let out 0.1 amps of electrical current. Pewdenhimer fell to his knees, at the mercy of Dark. It was enough to kill a normal mortal, but Dark knew he it couldn't kill Hitler Pewds, but it was fun to see him in pain.

Anti watched from afar. "Well, maybe, we could go play with them a little" He slyly chimed in.

Dark turned, the vapors dissolved. "What do you have in mind?"

Anti smirked. "Well-" he began.

Dark nodded as he told his idea.

 _Oh, this will be good..._

* * *

(Wilford P.O.V.)

 _'Where was Beast Master and Dr. Schneeplestein'_ He thought.

He walked upstairs, his ears searching for a sound.

"What?!" He said alarmed as he stepped into the bathroom. Beast Master was lying in the tub, it was full of his blood. Dr. S stood over him, holding a scalpel that dripped with gore. Dr. S turned when he heard Wilford, the front of his lab coat was stained red.

"It'z, It'z not vhat it looks like." Dr. Schneeplestein explained.

Wilford could barely comprehend the horror in front of him. "What did you do?!" He exclaimed

"It wazn't me!" Dr. S stuttered. "It was-"

His voice was suddenly cut off with a gasp of breath. The bloody scalpel slipped out of his hand, and he dropped to his knees, clutching his neck. Wilford whirled around, and a black shadow stood behind him.

"Dark." He growled.

"Oh, hello Will. Didn't expect to see you here." Dark said innocently.

"What the fuck do you want from them? Why can't you just leave Mark alone?" Wilford questioned.

"I just want to be free," Dark yelled. "I want my own body, I don't want to be just smoke anymore. And once I kill Mark, I'll turn this world to chaos, all humans will fear me, and then I'll kill them all too."

"You will never get the chance." Willford raised his hand, and Dark just smiled.

"You're so adorable, Will," Dark said.

Wilford was confused, but when he realized it was too late. He fell to the ground and looked up, two figures stood over him.

"Good job, Anti." He heard Dark say.

Then Anti lifted his palm again, and Wilford passed out.

* * *

(Felix P.O.V)

God, he felt so bad. He couldn't control himself. He almost killed his friends! Pewdenhiemer just seemed to take over him, he was too weak, he couldn't fight back. If Wilford hadn't come... god, Mark and Jack would have died.

Speaking of Wilford, Felix thought, where had he gone?

"Hey! Where is Wilford?" Felix said, breaking the focus of Jack and Mark who were sitting near him, talking about the plan of action.

"Uhhh, I don't really know," Mark replied, looking around his own living room.

"I think he went upstairs?" Jack added.

"Yeah, and where is Beast Master and Dr.S?" Felix questioned. Suddenly, his blood chilled, he felt like something had gone wrong, Jack and Mark must have felt it too, because they all jumped up to their feet. They ran up the steps, their pounding feet woke up Tiny Box Tim, Sam and Stephano from their sleep in the corner of the room.

They ran to the bathroom to find a scene of slaughter. Red covered the tub, toilet and the three bodies that had helped them earlier.

"Jesus!" Jack said, covering his mouth.

"Holy shit" Mark gasped and turned his head away from the bloodshed.

"Fuck me," Felix mumbled in shock.

"I think we all know who did this," Jack spoke grimly.

"Why Jack, I think your right." A voice cackled behind them.

"Anti," Jack growled.

"Long time no see, my friend." Anti cooed menacingly, "What to go on a trip?"Felix watched as Anti grabbed Jack's wrist and disappeared into green vapour. It happened so fast, he didn't have time to react.

"Jack!" Mark cried out.

He felt a hand grip the back of his shirt collar. A german voice whispered in his ear, making him shiver. Before he could call for help, his vision seemed to shatter and then dissolve.

When he woke up. He felt Jack and Mark next to him. He couldn't see a thing. He heard a voice talk in front of him.

"Now", Dark said, "Who wants to die first?"

 **Lol, I have no comments.**

 **-Cat's Catnip**


	9. Fighting Each Other

**Wow! 2,000+views! Thank you so much! I made an extra long chapter for you guys to hopefully enjoy!**

 **:)**

(Mark P.O.V.)

 _Fuck._

Mark's legs and hands were bound. He felt a heavy cloth covering his eyes, blocking his vision. But, he could feel Jack and Felix's back pressed against his. The Asian man was glad they were there, he wouldn't know what to do without them.

"Now" He heard Dark say "Who wants to die first?"

 _Shit._ What the hell was he going to do now? He was stuck, Wilford couldn't save his ass now.

He felt the blindfold being pulled off of his eyes, he squinted from the bright light. He was in the middle of a large warehouse full of bottled sodas, catwalks lined the ceiling, and abandoned forklifts were scattered around.

Dark looked directly into his eyes, he was standing a couple feet away. Anti and Pewdenhimier were standing next to him, glaring at Jack and Felix. Anti started forward, but Dark pulled him back.

"Wait," Dark commanded, still keeping eye contact.

Anti pouted "Aw, I want to kill them."

"Not yet." Dark grinned "I have an idea. Pewdenhimer, release them."

"What?!" Pewdenhimer asked flabbergasted.

 _"Release them,"_ Dark growled.

Reluctantly, Pewdenhimer cut away the dark smokey tendrils from their wrists and ankles. Mark stood up, wary of Dark, but he didn't seem to be attacking just yet, just standing there looking at him. His red-eyed gaze seemed to bore into him, giving him these thoughts... Maybe Jack and Felix deserved to die... _Wait, no, stop, he's trying to control you again._

He felt a firm hand on his arm, he turned and saw Felix. "You okay man? You got a little scary there for a second."

Before he could reply, Dark cut him off. "Enough with the chit-chat. Now, let's the games begin."

"What games?" Jack said rather frustrated "Can't you just leave us alone?"

"Oh, silly little Jackaboy." Cooed Anti. "The games we're are gonna' play are simple, we just want you to run. And for leaving you alone, well, we _really_ are hungry for a new body."

And with that, Anti lunged, tackling Jack to the ground, and began slicing at his shirt with some sort of green magic.

(Jack P.O.V.)

It all happened so fast, first Anti was talking to him, then he was on top of him, with his chest burning with pain.

He heard Mark and Felix fighting, but he seemed to drone it out, his body going into auto-pilot, following his natural instincts. He went up a ladder to the catwalk, Anti followed him, his fist summoning dark green flames.

 _This is it, this is the fight that we've all been leading up_ _to._ Jack thought as he blocked another one of Anti's shots. For some reason, he wasn't hurt, his shirt was shredded, but no blood has been spilt. Nothing that Anti threw his way could touch him, and he fought with the same intensity. He was fueled by rage, but the rage went deeper than losing his channel, he took away his fans too, he would pay dearly for that.

All of the sudden, while he was trying to hide, he felt something brush against his back, he whipped around, expecting to see that Anti has caught him, but it was just Mark and Felix.

"Woah dude, you're like crazy glowing right now," Mark commented.

Confused, Jack looked down, a pale green aura was surrounded him, his fists were full of the same colour flames. Felix had a blue area and Mark had a red.

"Woah." whispered Jack "How-how are we doing this?"

A voice spoke in his head. _Well, Jack, we never did die, we just went back into your bodies, which is what is giving you the power to do stuff like this._

The Irish man smiled "Dr Sneeplestein, ya' crazy bastard."

"Okay, yeah, it's cool we have super powers but we have a bigger problem." Mark stated "So, we can't hurt our alter-egos, and they can't hurt us because they _are us,_ meaning that they know how we would fight. But we don't know each other that well."

"Are you saying" Felix chimed in. "That we have to fight... each other?"

"Well yes, kinda'"

"I mean," Jack said, "it's our best bet, I don't really think we have all day to talk about a better plan."

"Okay, fine," Felix said, agreeing to Mark idea. "Umm, how about I'm with Anti, Mark is with HitlerPewds and Jack will be with Dark, got it?"

They all nodded.

Before they split paths, Mark stopped them. "Hey, if any of us doesn't make it out alive, I just wanted you guys to know that... I-I love you. You are some of the best friends I ever had."

Jack smiled at him, "Don't worry Mark, we'll all get out of here safe, I promise."

And with that, he turned his back, looking for only one thing, Dark.

(Mark P.O.V.)

Everything was going well until it wasn't.

Of course, he was Mark, so something just _had_ to go wrong. He should have been paying attention, but nooo, walking down an aisle taunting someone who wanted to kill him was a better idea somehow.

"Hey, Hitler Pewds, betcha' too much of a little old bitch to come out and face me!" Mark called.

And he did come.

If it wasn't for Wilford guiding him and giving him special energy, his head would have come clean off. Hilter Pewds carried a long dagger, he seemed have snuck up on him. He whipped around and at the last second Mark dodged to the side nearly missing the blade. He swung it again, but Mark wasn't so lucky this time, it caught him in the right soldier and sliced down his arm.

"Gah!" Mark fell to his knee, clenching his teeth. Pewdenheimer stood in front of him, taking his time, he wanted to see the Asian man slowly die. Mark rose again, his arm felt burning hot. He summoned a ball of energy and let Wilford do the work, his body seem to flow, he felt alive, he felt strong.

 _So this is what it feels like to be powerful,_ Mark thought.

Pewdenhimer didn't stand a chance, Mark's instincts took over, slashing and dodging. Until all of the sudden, Hitler Pewds was on the ground, blood covered the whole area, both from Mark and Pewdenheimer.

"I'll be back Mark, so watch your ass," growled Hilter Pewds, and he teleported away.

He certainly didn't doubt him, but Hitler Pewds needed time to recover, so Mark still had some time.

Mark heard a yell. He nearly forgot about Felix and Jack. With his blood pumping from the fight, he ran back to help his friends.

When he came, most of the warehouse was destroyed. A mixture of blood and bottled drinks flooded the ground. and some small fires had started. He ran up to Felix, who looked like he had just run through a bonfire. His blue eyes glowed with energy and determination.

"Anti disappeared," Felix stated.

"Yeah, so did Pewdenhimer," Mark replied.

"They'll be back." The Swede remarked

"I know"

"Do you know where Jack is?"

Mark shook his head, then looked around. Up, on the catwalks, Dark was sneaking up on Jack, ready to strike.

"JACK!" Mark screamed. "WATCH OUT!"

Jack turned to him, confused and startled. Then, Jack got the message, but it was too late. Dark blasted a ball of power onto his back, making him fall off the catwalk.

Mark and Felix watched in horror as Jack fell and was impaled by a metal rebar.

Dark let out a laugh and vanished.

Mark and Felix ran over to him. The bar was through his chest, blood poured out of the wound and Jack's breathing was labored.

"No, no, no!" Felix panicked

"You're gonna be alright Jack, we will get you help and then kill the bad guys together," Mark said.

"No guys," Jack winced. "It's no use, go on without me. Kill them, get our channels back, destroy them so no one else can get hurt by them again."

"No, Jack, please," Felix sobbed. "Don't die, we love you. Stay."

"Please, Jack, don't say that. We'll get help," Mark said forcing back tears.

"Sean."

"What?" Mark questioned.

"It's Sean." Jack made a small smile. "You never called me by real name."

"Sean," Mark gripped his hand, he felt him getting weaker.

Sean's eyes began to droop. Felix sobbed and turned away.

"Oh, and Mark? Don't forget about me." Jack whispered.

"I won't," Mark promised.

But Sean never heard his reply.

* * *

 **I have no comments~**

 **-Cat's Catnip**


	10. The Final Battle

***WARNING: GRAPHIC GORE INCOMING. I BINGE WATCHED ELFEN LIED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED***

(Felix P.O.V.)

He pulled Mark away from Sean's body. Tears clouded his vision and his heart felt broken.

"He's dead! He's dead!" Mark sobbed. "It's my fault."

"No, don't say that," Felix whispered, a tear falling off his cheek. Jack's blue eyes stared up blankly, his mouth slightly parted. His skin was so pale it looked blue.

Mark turned to him. Blood and tears were smeared across his face. "When I was knocked out, back at my house, Dark came in a dream. He said, 'Your friends will die at your hands.' I didn't tell you guys because I wanted you to trust me. But now, Jack is dead and it's all my fault."

"You didn't kill him, Dark did."

"You don't understand!" Mark screamed violently shoving away from Felix. "Dark comes from me, I'm the murderer!"

Mark ran away. "Mark wait!" Felix started but stopped when Sean's body began to glow. Felix scrambled away, his eyes stared in shock as Jack's irises changed from a lifeless baby blue to a neon green.

 _"He is transforming, Anti is taking over his body."_ Beast Master spoke in his mind.

Jack grabbed the iron re-bar and pulled it out of his stomach. Felix watched in horror as he stood up, his friend, who had just died in his arms was back. But he wasn't the same. The only appearance change was his eyes, they were the colour of a lime highlighter. But he knew that behind those eyes was not Sean, but a ruthless killer.

"Hello, Felix," Anti spoke with a grin. He gripped the bloody re-bar in his hand.

"Hello, Anti," Felix replied. What scared him the most was that he sounded just like Sean, but he had to remind himself that he wasn't his friend.

Anti bent his elbows and fingers, using his new body. "I could get used to this." He spoke. Suddenly, Anti swung the re-bar, slamming it into the side of Felix's head. He let out a scream, falling to the ground, blood pouring out of his skull, his temples pounding. Felix turned and looked up at him, the last thing he saw was the metal bar enter his right eye socket and tear through his brain. Blood and bits of Felix's frontal lobe splattered against Anti's face.

"Oops" Anti whispered. "Well, I don't think Pewdenhimer would mind if I broke his body a little."

(Mark P.O.V.)

Mark ran until he slipped and fell on a puddle of Pepsi.

 _Jack is dead. Jack is dead. Jack is dead. It's all your fault._ Those words swirled around in his head.

All of the sudden, he heard a scream. His heart seemed to rise to his throat. _Felix._

What were you thinking, he chided himself, splitting up when there are ghouls who want your body?

He quickly turned and ran back. He saw Felix standing, his back to him. Sean stood facing him.

"Jack! Felix!" Mark yelled. He ran up to the Swede and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm so glad to see-"

Mark gasped and took a step back as Felix turned around. His right eye was completely mangled, blood gushed out of the hole.

"No..." The shocked Korean man mumbled.

"Oh, yes, Mark," Jack spoke "You see, Felix and Jack are long gone. Now, since we have been merged with your friend's bodies, we can give Dark his.

Felix tackled him. The back of Mark's head hit the floor when he fell, making his vision go blurry. He felt warm blood drip on his face. Felix grabbed his shoulders and slammed his head back on the ground. Mark reached his hand up and threw a hook punch to his jaw.

Pewdenhimer's neck jerked sideways, and a crunching noise echoed. Pewdenhimer dropped to the ground, dead.

Mark scrambled up. Felix laid on the ground, his neck at an awkward angle "Oh, god, no! I didn't mean to!"

"You killed him." Anti stood back, shocked. "How-" Anti stopped and stared at Hitler Pewd's broken body. A cold wave washed over his eyes, "He was the weak link anyway."

Anti raised his palm to him, he flew backwards into stacks of Fanta™, a few bottles falling off and breaking on his head. Anti storms towards him and threw him across the warehouse.

 _Focus, Mark, focus._ Wilford spoke in his mind.

Mark closed his eyes as Anti walked back to him, taking his time. Two invisible hands stretched out and clapped his hands around Anti's ears, the vibrations caused his eardrums to pop, rendering him deaf, it also caused him to bleed internally, making him lose his balance.

He dropped to the ground. "What have you done!" he yelled, clutching his head.

Mark rose off the ground, his eyes glowing, "I'm giving you what you deserve." One of the invisible hands reached down and reached down Anti's throat, restricting his airways.

Anti's emerald eyes turned back into Sean's regular azure eye colour. "Mark, no, please," Choked Jack. He crumbled to the ground, lifeless.

"Well, well, well," A voice spoke to him from behind. Mark turned to find Dark, lightly applauding him. "Now that you are warmed up, let's see what you can really do."

Mark was really starting to get tired of being thrown around.

"Is that all you got?" Dark teased from across the warehouse.

Mark grunted as he stood up, one of his imperceptible hands reached out and sucker punched Dark in the stomach, sending him sliding backwards.

The fighting went on, Mark pushing all of his limits, Dark taking his time, wearing Mark out. Mark knew that he was getting tired, so did Dark.

Suddenly, Mark was on the ground, too exhausted to stand. Blood trickled out of his nose and mouth.

"So this is the end." Dark spoke softly "Never thought it would end so... lame. Oh well, the sooner I get my body the better."

Dark raised his hand. Mark squeezed his eyes shut, ready for death, wondering how it will feel.

 _No, you sacrificed too much to give up now, keep fighting Mark!_ Wilford spoke.

Filled with determination and new energy, Mark let out a blood-curdling scream, Dark gripped his ears as the roof cracked and collapsed on them.

* * *

 **To be continued-**

 **(Thanks to Elfen Lied for the idea of the invisible hands.)**


	11. THE END

**Just a thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story from the beginning, thank you.**

 **I'd never thought I'd finish this but here we are, 268 days later, it's been one hell of a ride. :')**

 ***Update: If you guys like this story, I'm working on another story involving Teamiplier, its a bit more rated M than this one, go check it out if you wish!***

* * *

(Mark P.O.V)

He awoke in a hospital, his body stiff and bandaged.

"Hey, you're alright." A nurse spoke softly to him. "It was an unexplained gas explosion, good thing you were the only person in the warehouse at the time."

Mark saw a figure standing in the corner. Mark licked his dry lips and tried to use his voice. "Hey, can I have a few minutes alone." He spoke raspily.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Yeah, it's a lot to take in. I'll just be outside, yell if you need something." She gave him a sweet smile and left.

Wilford walked out of the darkness. "Hey, how are you?" He whispered.

Suddenly, all of the feelings Mark had held up for the past day came out in body racking sobs. "Why, Will, why? Why me?"

"That's a good question Mark, I don't know any more than you." He grinned as he handed Mark a tissue. "But you did it though, you defeated Dark, Anti, and Hitler Pewds."

"But what about Jack and Felix?"

"Well," Will looked at his shoes, "since Sean's and Felix's regular spirit died and when Anti and Pewdenhimer took over, they killed their good sides. Since you, uh, killed their bad sides, you destroyed every part of their spirit. Which unfortunately means that all memories of them will disappear."

"What?" Mark gasped. "I'll never forget them, they are my friends!"

"I'm glad you have that mindset," Willford spoke doubtfully. "I'll be going now, I guess."

"Wait, where are you going? I need you!"

Wilford laughed. "I'm going back into you silly, you don't need me around anymore. And anyway, someone needs to keep Dark under control, " He spoke with a wink.

"He's still alive!?"

"Oh, Mark, the man with all of the questions. You can't kill a part of yourself remember. Dark won't be bothering you anymore and I'll make sure he doesn't step out of line."

Mark sighed, "Goodbye Will and thank you, for everything."

"Goodbye Mark, pleasure working with you. Maybe next time we can do a real interview?"

The Korean smiled as he disappeared. The smile faded as he realized it was morning. 24 hours ago, Felix and Jack were alive.

 _I'll never forget them,_ Mark thought to himself, remembering all of the features and quirks of his dead friends.

But they were already starting to fade.

* * *

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
